The Runescape Chronicles:Warfare
by chaoserver
Summary: It's all here, the 'epic' tale of Runescape is fleshed out in an entirely new way. I highly recommend you check it out. I dont want to ruin the plot so read on, it takes a bit to get good. Aim: Gromeprix
1. The mage of Guthix

Chapter 1:The Mage of Guthix

''The land of Runescape is one of greatness. Huge cities, mysterious creatures, and heroic warriors are found throughout it. However the realm is but a board where the Gods of the planet play their pawns, ''Reldo, the librarian of Varrock palace spoke, reading from his favorite book from the fifth Age. He was a very knowledgeable and well liked man. On this day he was preaching to youngsters in Varrocks Square, his audience held captive by his words.

''Now who amongst you can name these three Gods?'' Reldo asked, testing their knowledge. To his delight a boy with wild brown hair and ragged clothes stood.

"They are Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak,'' he spoke in a coarse voice, barely audible above the noise of the commoners bustling about. Reldo smiled.

''Very good-''Reldo suddenly was knocked to the left, blood gushing from his right temple. A small glass orb clacked to the next to him, soaked with his blood.

''Oh dear Saradomin!'' A bearded man came running from a nearby shop, an orbless staff by his side. He lifted the bloody orb from the ground with a sweaty hand and wiped it on his blue robes. The children stared in horror at Reldos now shattered face. The man looked up at the children.

''Begone!'' He yelled sharply,'' I doubt your parents fancy you seeing this...''He began muttering incoherently.

''Need a hand there?'' Baraek, the fur trader asked seeing Reldos body lying on the ground.

''Yes actually, could you bring him to the castles medical wing?'' The man ran his fingers through his black hair and cursed under his breath.

'' There's a medical wing in the castle?'' Baraek asked, clearly thinking otherwise.

''Well someone must tend to the king you oaf!'' The man yelled waving his staff.

Baraek gave a snort as he lifted Reldo onto his shoulders and headed up the castles walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Zaff do you realize what you've done!'' King Roald demanded as he took a bite from the tender chicken resting in front of him.

''I do hope you realize I will not dismiss this incident as I have so often in the past, for on other occasions there were no fatalities or injuries for that matter!'' He began to shake with anger.

Zaff who was standing across the table nodded nervously as he leaned on his staff.

''It will not happen again, I will make sure all orbs are less charged and secured more tightly to their staffs,'' Zaff promised.

''Enough of your empty promises, You will drop off all your magically charged objects, staffs and otherwise at the west bank,'' He spoke in a cold voice.

''Are you mad?'' Zaff blurted,'' My life was put into making those staffs!'' He began to tremble,'' I beg you...''

''I have no choice but to hold by my original edict...Besides the age of the wizards is over. Ever since Ibans defeat all magicians are regarded as Zamorakian extremists,'' He spoke coldly to Zaff, whom was trembling.

"Im...sorry we feel differently on the issue..'' Zaff reached into his robes and drew out multiple stones, all with four white lines on them that increased in size from left to right. The king eyed them. Zaff dropped his staff and dove into his robes with his free hand. He withdrew a runestone with a ghastly skull depicted on its rounded side.

Zaff looked up, his face contorted into a near demonic expression, any nervousness vanished, replaced with intense fury and malice.

''ZAFF!'' Roald yelled realizing all to late the mages malcontent. A sphere rocketed from Zaffs hands as he drew the energy from the stones into a tangible form. The mass of energy passed through Roald like a knife through butter and continued into the kitchens door, leaving a gaping hole through each. Zaff hastily pulled six runes, five being marked with the four lines and the sixth with a blue scale. As he bound the runes energy together an arrow came from behind, cleanly severing his ear.

''AUUUUGH!'' He roared as he vanished into a purple vortex.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness lay over Falador , the moon shining brightly over the city's buildings. The Black Knights had recently been crushed almost utterly and the White Knights were holding a party in the honor of Sir Vvvin , the White Night responsible for the victory. There was a multitude of people bustling about the castles courtyard talking about the day's happenings. Just as the White Knights leader, Sir Amik Varze was about to give a speech a commotion erupted from the bridge.

A lean man wearing clothes woven from fiery red dragon leather and wielding a bow twice his size had appeared and shouting along with a few soldiers from Varrocks military who were clearly in league with him.

''We require the assistance of a skilled mage!'' They yelled above the noise of the White Knights and their company. People began to mumble amongst themselves.

''What be your need for a mage?'' An old man spat,'' they all be wretched Zamorakians and we be best without dem!''

The ranger glared at the elderly man and grabbed a golden crown from one of his comrades.

''This crown is that of King Roalds,'' He held it high for all to see,'' I am Khyren, his elite archer and body guard and need a mages assistance in locating Zaff, the one that murdered him,'' The group stared in silent horror.

A man abruptly burst from the onlookers. He wore green robes of gnome design and a pointed hat of the same fashion.

''Perhaps I can help,'' he offered, extending his his left hand.Khyren grunted.

''You don't even bear a staff, you are by no means a mage of great calibur,'' Khyren and his underlings gave a humorous laugh. The young man was not fazed and tilted his hand, palm facing upwards.

''give me and arrow,'' he demanded in a low voice.

Khyren eyed him wearily. When the magician made no signs of letting up Khyren sighed and placed a large, bone tipped arrow into his hand. The mage brought out six runes and held them in his right hand. he brought both hands together and there was a blazing light. Now,in the arrows place were a number of gold coins. Khyren gasped as they were shoved in his free hand, some spilling onto the ground.

''Well...It would appear we all underestimated you. Say what's your name lad?'' Khyren asked, his attitude now drastically changed.

''You may call me Peter, it is the only name I have ever known,'' Peter replied, happy haven proven himself.

''Well, Peter. Perhaps you could be of some use...what will you require as payment for your service?'' Khyren asked, smiling in the darkness.

''I require nothing, bringing balance to this world is payment enough for me,'' Peter spoke solemnly as if he had recited the line many times before.

''Heh, Your a Guthix magician then,'' Khyren chuckled.

''That I am,'' Peter replied firmly.

''Very well, I harbor no resentment against those that follow the balanced one, ''Khyren stated, ''But come, we must be off, Roalds murderer is still about and you must help locate him,''

''And just how will I do that?''

''Like I said, we must be off. You will learn all that you need to when we reach Varrock,'' the ranger turned and headed for Faladors northern entrance, beckoning for his party to follow. Peter looked at the moon and with a swish of his cloak was off.


	2. Camelots allegiance

Chapter 2:Camelots allegiance

"Are you positive?"Khyren asked Peter,"I find it troublesome that he could be so far from our grasp," Peter and him were disscussing Zaff's wereabouts inside Khyren's house,located opposite the church.

"Yes. You told me he used six runes to teleport.Five are obviously air runes due to the white markings you described. And of course the sixth had to be a law rune due to the fact that without it teleportation would be impossible," Peter paused and took a sip of water from a cup resting on the small table in front of him,'' And the only spell that uses those runes is the camelot teleport,"Peter looked up at Khyren as he ended his explanation.

Khyren sighed and stroked the many notches on his oversized bow.

"I still fail to see how you figure that he is in camelot,"Khyren continued to argue.

"Then you obviously are clueless as far as magic is concerned," Peter scoffed," I cant be bothered explaining myself but I can assure you that there is no way he could have teleported anywhere BUT camelot,"

Khyren looked up from his bow.

"Very well we will set out for camelot come nightfall," Khyren looked very serious.

"My good sir, that leaves us only a few minutes," Peter exclaimed in surprise.

"If he is there he wont be for long, news is spreading throughout the land of Roalds murder and it will reach the western land by morning," Khyren explained.

"I see, it is a shame you are not skilled with magic, then we could teleport there," Peter spoke sadly as he eyed the window wich had begun to grow dark.

"It would not work my friend," Khyren said as he stood," We could not gain access to the required runes, Aubury sold all his magical objects after Roalds murder, of course because the murderer was a mage,"

He took a small pack and shoved a few provisions into it.

"I hope you like the taste of bread and Cod, they're the only food I have here," He strapped the pack on and lifted up his bow.

"Actually I dont fancy their taste, but dont worry yourself, I can make my own food,"Peter said as he counted his runestones.

"Well then, lets be on our way," Khyren tugged Peters robes. Peters gave a grunt and pushed his runes into a small satchel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khyren and Peter were trudging past the gates to the wealthy lands.

They had only been walking for an hour and already Khyren began to gripe.

"You say its possible to teleport great distances yet you seem confident Zaff remains in Camelot. Couldnt he teleport somewhere else just as easily?"

Peter shook his head and dodged a crying boy in his way.

"Why do you doubt me so? If he teleported now he'd appear in a busy city, and as you said news of his crime will have reached almost all ears in the land by the rising of the sun," Peter looked over and saw Khyrens face, wearing an expression of defeat.

"Why is it you are so angry at me?" Peter asked.

"Im not...Its just that ever since Zaff escaped from me I've been in a foul mood." Khyren muttered as they trudged along.

"It is not your fault," Peter said firmly.

"It is...Not only does it disgrace me that the king was murdered because I let my gaurd down but also that I missed my mark when i was blinded by rage. I could have killed that swine had I only aimed a little to the left, but instead I struck his ear," Tears formed in is eyes," I beg you not to kill him. Out of all the shots I've made..."Khyren passed his spare hand over the many notches in his bow," That is the only one thats missed its mark,"

"Though I respect your wish I fear that Zaff might best you in combat, after all the spell that ended Roalds life and destroyed the door behind him as well couldnt have been his mightiest, after all he cast it with such speed Roald could not alert you before it was to late," Peter looked up from a rune he was admiring.

They had come to the base of white wolf mountain and were being edged on by the cold wind. The moon shined brightly in the sky iliuminating the darkness and exposing numerous wolves hiding in the shadows. Khyren eyed them. Suddenly there was a yelp and the beautiful nightime scene was stained with a wolfs blood. Khyrens bow was raised.

"That fool could never defeat me," Khyrens eyes were gleaming with fury," I may not know much about mages but I do know they are not as physically able as one such as myself, if a single arrow can pierce a wolfs hide it can cut through a humans paper thin flesh and organs with ease,"

The wolves growled and began picking apart their fallen comrade. Many snaps echoed about the mountain side. When they ceased all the wolves were dead. Peter frowned.

"That couldnt help balance anything, now the children of those wolves will go hungry and be killed by the ice deitys living on the mountain,"

"I wasnt aiming on balancing anythign but my pride," Khyren strode on Peter glaring at him from behind his back. Khyren fastened his pace in a concious attempt to stay ahead of Peter.

After a half hour of walking they were on their way down the other side of the mountain in awkward silence. A dead tree nearby gave a moan as if great pressure was being applied on it. Peter looked over into the darkness.

" Khyren wait!" Peter yelled, but it was to no avail. A tree cracked and impacted Khyren with such force that he was knocked unconcious.

Peter peered into the darkness. Two red eyes met his. A deep throated growl came from the creature as it smashed through another dead tree. As the beast emerged from the darkness it became obvious that it was an oversized wolf. Saliva dripped from its mouth as its tounge moistened the fur covering its jaw.

Peter took a glance at Khyren and realized he was still alive and slowly recovering. Peter slowly reached into his satchel and drew out a number of runestones. The wolf let out a deafening howl and lunged forward. A bolt of flames errupted from Peters hands and flew into the wolf's face. It shrugged off the attack and let into Peter with tremendous force. He let out a scream and was instantly struck by a claw. He rolled off the edge of a steep cliff and crashed to the ground bellow. He knew something had been damaged but didnt have time to think about what it was. Over the cliff the wolf came howling as it fell towards him.

Peter reched into his bag of runes and pulled out a handful.

"Guthix help me I never desired to use this stone,"He said as he raised his hands, clutching it and soem fire and air runes.

An enourmous wave of flames, crackling with energy passed over the wolf. The entire mountain side was illuminated with a redish glow as the wolf's howl died away. Ashes rained down upon Peter, along with a few bones. Peter grabbed them and five runes, there was a quick flash and now in their place were four bannanas. He peeled one and shoved it down his throat. He realized that Khyren was not far from him and pulled himself towards him. He forced a piece of bannana into Khyrens mouth. Khyrens eyes opened partially and he mumbled something.

"Quiet just eat," Peter said hastily as he peeled another bannana.

"Not hungry..." Khyren muttered weakly.

There was a noise from the distance and a fridgid breeze came at them.

"We need to leave now," Khyren said as he forced himself not his feet.

"The ice spirits have been disturbed and are no doubt coming this way,"He helped peter to his feet.

"Hurry down side of the mountain, we need not take the path, we are running late enough and it is not a treacherous road,"Khyren said with frustration. Peter nodded and cautiously made his way down the rocky mountain side. Close to the bottom peter stumbled and fell. He landed at the bottom and waved at Khyren to come.

With a little hesitation Khyren began to make his way down the slope. Upon arriving at the base of the mountain Peter offered him the banna wich was now gratefully accepted.

"Thanks," Khyren mumbled, still dazed from the tree's impact.

"You saw how I destroyed that wolf correct?"Peter asked.

"No but I sure as hell smelled it!"Khyren replied humorously.

"Well I hope you know now not to underestimated a desperate mages power," Peter shot at him.

"Hey, I could have slew that monstrosity had it not caught me off gaurd," Khyren replied defensively.

"That is irrelevant," Peter said as they walked across catherby's

beach.

Khyren looked across the water and did not reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose the two adventurers were finally at Camelot's gates.

The woodcutters had begun to emerge from their homes and go about what they do best, chop wood. Peter and Khyren began questioning various locals about Zaff.

"His skin is dark, his hair long and black," Peter described to one man.

"And hes missing an ear," Khyren added smugly.

"Nope I havent seen such a person about these parts," The man answered and gestured towards Camelot.

"The Knights of the Round Table might be able to assist you, they deal with all the...erm weird happenings that occur here,"

The two set off back to the gates, wondering if Zaff had eluded them.

"Do you think they will really assist us?" Peter asked Khyren.

"Perhaps, Camelot's allegiance to Roald has always been strong," Khyren replied with little hope.

They made their way past the fountains lining the walkway. On one wall was a large burn mark, the smell of smoke still lingered in the air. They pushed open the large door leading to the castle's main hall. Within was a disturbing sight.

Burn marks covered the hall, the round table in the center of the room was split in two. Bones covered the ground along with suits of armor. There was some blood splattered on a burnt wall and across floor bellow.

"Oh my..." Peter stared at the destruction in horror. He stumbled forward and began to weep. Nearby a door creaked open. Khyren raised his bow and took aim. However a man in a gleaming suit of armor emerged. His left arm amputated and the stub where it once rested covered by a heat blister. He wore a white headband stained with blood and wielded a short white blade.

"King Arthur!" Khyren exclaimed,"What happened here?"

"The treacherous one..." King Arthur spoke with a weak voice.

"He nearly killed me too,"The King inhaled.

"He came offering thousands of runestones for our wizard merlin in return for some food. When he arrived in Merlins quarters he struck Merlin with his staff and seized all of Merlins runes. With those he killed all my men and nearly me, however I shattered his staff and he decided to let time kill me, thankfully he did not kill merlin who teleported, where I do not know,"The King gave a wheeze and collapsed.

"Please tell merlin he was like a father to me..." Arthur closed his eyes and with a final heave joined his fathers.

Peter and Khyren stared in complete horror.

"That worm!"Peter roared,"I dont care if I must pass Zamorak himself, I will destroy that scum!" He burst out in tears.

"What did they do to deserve this fate?" He sobbed,"They were good men who he fooled and killed!"

"yes, and I must say it was quite enjoyable!" The insane voice echoed throughout the hall.

Standing at the stairs leading to the second floor was Zaff, hair wild, eyes staring at Khyren and Peter madly.

" I hope you know none of this had to happen!" Zaff began, walking towards them a few steps," Roald and I were good friends until that little incident you know. I guess my brother was right about you saradominsts, you really are fools who get so upset over the loss of a single life,"He began to circle them," But...at least now I've made that realization, and best of all when your out of the picture no one will have a chance of catching me! Anyway..." Zaff regained his composure," Enough pointle-"

"You say one life is nothing to get upset about losing?" Peter asked.

"correct" Zaff laughed"

"Lets see you say that about yours!" A blast of intense power shot from Peters hands as he yelled.

Zaffs eyes widened as the spell came at him. He managed to duck but was struck by another faster spell in the leg.

"Amazing! You seem to know a blast spell! That requires some knowledge," Zaff drew out a law and a few other runes.

"Oh well I suppose you thought you had me!" Zaff began laughing as a spiral of energy encircled him.

"What!"Zaff screamed unable to move.

Khyren fitted an arrow onto his bow and pulled back teh string.

"Please!Spare me, Im just a hopeless man!Please spare me!Please!" Zaff pleaded.

"Now your the one whos begging for life, even though you claim it is nothing," Khyren let the arrow fly.

It lodged itself into Zaffs throat.Blood began to flow from his neck. He slumped to the floor, A huge smile on his face.

The runes he still held began to glow and in a purple flash he was gone.


	3. The truth

Chapter 3:The Truth

"It would appear I was right about you," Kollodin mocked as he pulled the large arrow from Zaff's neck. The wounded mage gave a pained grunt as the arrow tip came out of his soft flesh. The two were sitting on a rock under the Mage Arena.

" But while your still alive I do need to know what Saradominist fool did this to you," Kollodin spoke smoothly," Well?"

" There are two that seek me..." Zaff spoke at length, pained greatly," One is named Khyren, he is the greatest archer in all of Varrock...The other is a powerful mage, whos name I know not," Zaff stroked his throat and licked his dry, brittle lips.

" Where did you last see these two?" Kollodin asked calmly," Before I found you in Yanille,"

"I fought them in Camelot castle after disposing the knights of the round table," Zaff began to cough.

" Excellent! They were always suspicious of my affairs there," Kollodin roared joyouslly," And you took the runestones from Merlins collection, correct?"

"Yes...Of course..."Zaff mumbled through a mouthful of flem and blood.

" Perfect...I can begin to wage my.." Kollodin looked down at Zaff wearily," Well it matters not to you..." Kollodin stood and drew out a dagger,"Make no mistake, I have naught against you, you have however lost your potency and I can't afford to deal with you," He raised the blade and brought it down into Zaff's throat. A gurgle escaped his throat as his eyes widened then relaxed, crashing into the pool of water, looking broken but peaceful as his face became clouded over with his blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Who commited this atrosity?" Seer, the founder of seer's village inquired.

" It was Khyren of Varrock and his minion, a mage of great power and cunning, I suggest imm-"

"I need some proof," Seer cut in," We cant set out to capture these two without proof, even if one such as yourself garuntees they are guilty, surely you understand"

Kollodin stared, mildly surprised for a moment, and then replied.

"Well...I recovered a bone tipped arrow, one only Khyren uses, and I have a reliable source who assures me the burn marks on Camelot's wall are caused by a powerful fire spell only a mage such as the one that accompanied Khyren," Kollodin carried on as he drew out the cracked arrow," Do you need more?"

"No I suppose that suffices. But let me warn you, if Im sending these men to their death for naught I shall place the blame under your name," Seer stroked his long white beard.

" Do you know their location then?" Kollodin asked, a note of hope in his voice..

" Yes actually...They are harbored in my quarters," Seer gestured to his two story home, just west of where they were standing.

" May I deal with them myself?" Kollodin requested eyeing the building.

" You mean...Kill them?" Seer asked with surprise, clearly feeling as though he had misjudged Kollodins charachter.

" Yes, yes I do," Kollodin replied coldly," I show criminals no mercy," Kollodin strode towards Seer's home, without waiting for a reply and drew out a short staff from his cloak. He poked the door open with the staff's red prongs.

Inside the house Kollodin heard voices from above. He peered back to be sure Seer was not following him, and when he was satisfied that no one was watching began to convulse. His muscles expanded as did his jaw and hair. A grunt of pain escaped his massive mouth. Now in his place was a tremendous ogre, sporting mage attire, growling angrily. He leaped up crashing through the wooden ceiling with ease.

Peter was sent flying from a chair he was sitting in and collided with a wall. Kollodin grabbed his left leg and chucked him at the startled Khyren who was sitting on a table, apparently interrupted mid sentence by the attack. The impact sent him backwards off the table. Kollodin leaped into the table and violently swung at the already incapacitated duo. Khyren took the strike and and leaped to his feet roaring with anger and intense pain. Kollodin smashed Khyren over the head with his engorged fist causing the floor to crack open. As Khyren and Kollodin fell to the first floor Peter grabbed a few runes and launched a wind blast spell. Kollodin was struck on the back of his neck and crashed to the floor in a mangled heap. Khyren was pinned underneath Kollodin's large body.

"Peter! Get this thing off me!" Khyren yelled franticly as his ribs began to crack under the enourmous weight.

But before Peter could make a move the ogre began to implode until it was a small ball of dark purple matter. Suddenly it expanded and took the form of a large gray giant, lacking no brawn. Khyren, relieved from his pain, grabbed his bow and launched an arrow into the giants chest, where it stuck, but seemingly without inducing pain. It looked down and prepared to crush him when suddenly an enourmous wave of fire impacted him, sending him through the wall and into the open daylight.

Seer looked over in shock as the giant crashed through his houses wall, scattering debris through the air. Following the giant came a number of powerful wave and blast spells. Khyren fitted an arrow into his bow and let it fly. The giant was struck in the eye by the arrow and knocked off his feet by a deluge of water. It gave out a roar and began to implode as it fell. It took the form of a ball once more, small bristles forming and slowly expanding into legs until it was in the form of a gigantic black spider. It raised its fangs as it thrust itself towards Khyren. Peter fired off another wave spell but the legs smoothly shot to the side, pulling the extremely agile arachnid out of harm. Khyren hastened to ready an arrow but was struck by one of the spiders legs causing him to fall. Khyren looked up and was met with the spider bearing down upon him. He let out a cry of utter agony as it plunged its fangs into Khyrens neck and injected its venom. Khyren's face went blanch and he slumped backwards.

"Khyren!" Peter roared. He reached into his robes and felt around for runestones but found none.

" You may be a powerful mage young one, but without runes you are as weak as any man, I can assure you that surrendering to death would be wisest," Kollodin spoke in a poisonous tone.

" WAIT!" Seer yelled, mere feet from the spider," Kollodin is that you?" Seer peered through his kind eyes at the murderous insect.

" Yes, it is I," Kollodin hissed," I suppose you wish me to cease my assault," Kollodin imploded once again as he spoke these words.

" Yes that would be very nice, I can see you have been manipulating our friendship," Seer stared at the ball of matter, eyes still twinking with a glow of kindness" I ask you to leave, my old friend,"

" Very well..." Kollodin's voice echoed from all around," But first let me say good bye," Kollodin appeared in his human form and walked towards Seer. Suddenly seer leaped forwards and expanded into a magnificent horned steed, which shone bright in the sunlight. Kollodin jumped back in genuine surprise but was gored by the Seer's horn nonetheless. Seer charged forward with Kollodin mounted on his horn and rammed him into one of his house's undestroyed wall. Kollodin slumped over, seemingly lifeless. Seer backed up and proceeded to repeatedly ram Kollodin against the wall until blood began to spill from his stomach wound freely. Kollodin fell from the horn as it retracted into Seer's now human forehead.

" You were not the only one to tap into the truth rune's powers, as you can see," Seer gazed down at Kollodin who stared back with damp eyes.

" Can you ever forgive me? I have always been corrupted by Zaff, please understand he was my brother but would kill me if I assisted in capturing him," Kollodin stood grasping his stomach wound and began to shake," Please...I beg you...speak not of this incident but instead of all the good things I have done for you in your life!"

"Im sorry, Old friend... but I can see through your lies. It was indeed Zaff who murdered the Knights of the Round Table. And I know now it was you who corrupted him. Place not your blame on those pure of soul but on those who are deserving of the burden," Seer glared at Kollodin.

" Quite a speech my dear friend but Im afraid now I must end this meeting in a way I was trying to avoid," Kollodin sighed.

His robes became part of his skin and he was now black as the night. He grew to the height of a nearby Yew tree as wings burst from his back, eclipsing the sun's rays. Flames burst from about his feet as he gave a tremendous roar. He was now in the form of a great black demon with piercing red eyes that burned into Seer's still peaceful figure.

" What say you now!" Kollodin boomed in a powerful voice. He thrust his tail into the already crumbling house behind him causing it to cave in on Peter and Khyren.

" You truthfully are mad. To have tapped this far into the truth rune's power is suicidal," Seer spoke with a stern voice.

" It is not suicidal, as a matter of fact I am far safer entrusting my life to it and taking this form than being butchered as a weak human!" Kollodin leaped forth, with astounding speed for his immense size, driving forth an enourmous claw into Seer's stomach, which tore open. But even as his inards poured out Seer smiled, for he knew the wizard's fate. He threw a bag under the demons huge legs wich was intercepted by Peter who had emerged from the wreckage. He opened the bag hastily and began pulling death and blood runes out.

Kollodin turned and launched a spiral of flames wich was instantly overwhelmed and turned agaisnt him by a wave of wind. Kollodin was knocked backwards, engulfed by flame, and smashed into the ground. Peter dove into the bag again and pulled out a tiny rune with intricate purple markings. Peters eyes widened as he studied it.

"What in blazes?" Peter exlaimed as it seemed to call him.

Kollodin gave a deep inhale, the demonic equivelent of a gasp. He stood and lashed out at the mage only for a water blast to strike him in the face.

" Surrender and I will spare you! Just hand over the runestones!" Kollodin begged Peter in a lustful and angry voice.

Peter looked at the great demon as it began to panic.

" Whats wrong Kollodin?" Peter asked casually.

" You dont understand, what you hold could easily destroy me and all in this village. It is the most powerful rune in existence, very few exist. As a matter of fact its what gave me this power...however it is also what destroyed the first mage arena...I implore you to give it to me, I vow I will leave you be," Kollodin said in a deep voice, so lustful he seemed almost sincere.

Peter eyed the stone and with great desire, but with a deep heaved tossed it to Kollodins feet.

" There now leave," Peter said," Do as promised,"

Kollodin plucked the stone from the ground, examining it for a moment.

A croak escaped Seer who lay bloody and broken behind the demon.

" I also must have forgot to mention it was I that destroyed the first Mage arena," Kollodin said wickedly as he devoured the stones energy, leaving only an uncharged rune essence. And with that he pounced on Seer, the impact pounding his corpse into the dirt and knocking Peter and several bystanders to the ground. Kollodin cracked his thick neck, which had seemingly become more muscular and leveled the bank with a crack of his immense tail. Peter looked up from the dirt and slowly tried to crawl to Khyren whos legs protruded from the wreckage of Seers home. Flames burst from Kollodins mouth and began to burn the village.

" Peter..." Khyrens voice came from under the rubble.

Peter looked over and saw Khyrens face poking out from two cracked wooden planks, it was swollen and blood splattered, barely human.

" Please give me my bow... It is time for my redemption," Khyren spoke in a pained voice as he gestured to the large Ogre bow jetting from the houses remains. Peter tore out the bow and an arrow and forced off the rubble pinning Khyren down. He placed the bow and arrow across Khyrens chest and collapsed from fatigue.

Khyren forced himself to a sitting position and raised the bow. He placed an arrow in its shaft and took aim through the flames at Kollodin.

" Good bye my dear friend, Im sorry it had to end like this," Khyren pulled back the string with all his might and a final smile released it.

The arrow flew through the air like a Hawk soaring to its prey. Kollodin looked up from the destruction he was causing and was met with the bone tipped arrow. It pierced his eye and continued on until it was lodged into his skull. He gave a roar, spewing a luminous purple liquid and blindly charged at Peter and Khyren.

" Well Khyren its been an honor, I pray to see you in the halls of Guthix," Peter said as he grasped Khyren's hand.

As the demon bore down upon them a sword flashed in the flames painting the ground with blood.


	4. The buried temple

Chapter 4: The buried temple

The knight gently taps the Rook, causing it to crash to the large wooden board.

" A careless mistake," A bald, elderly man clad in white robes chuckled as he picked up the rook, "never underestimate players in a game, no matter it's rank,"

His opponent glanced up, and reached for his queen, bringing it across the board where he tapped the white queen so it fell.

" Dont blindly send men into battle," He spat victoriously, rolling up his red robes as he brought his hand back to his side of the board.

There was a momentary silence.

" And don't always take instant gratification, for sometimes you can achieve greater results," A purple tendril reached out, designating a space on the board which would have placed white in checkmate had black not have disposed of the queen.

"Ho ho, aggresiveness can indeed be ones downfall, though I do admit I made the far more foolish move, although..." He moved his rook diagonally so it blocked the queens escape, while placing blacks king in check," Now you must take my Rook with your queen, but that will place you directly in a position for it to be taken by my knight," He vaugely gestured at his knight.

He grinned broadly," Your move brother,"

--------------------------------------------------------

Minutes seemed as if they were days as Peter awaited to discover Khyren's fate, thought he had a sinking feeling he knew. Both their fates would have been sealed had Kollodin not have been crushed by Vannaka. The legendary warrior had arrived just in time to sever Kollodin's head. The hero claimed that he had been notified of Zaff's treachery by Merlin and had departed to find Kollodin laying waste to Seer's village. Peter was thankful for this at least but still would not be able to face Khyren's death.

" May Guthix give him life," Peter prayed softly, gazing past maple trees and at the lake sparkling in the sunset.

" The Gods listen not to prayers from one such as yourself," Vannaka took a swig from his flask," They are far to occupied with other matters, far more important than his life,"

" What matters are those?" Peter asked," Why would our Gods forsake us?"

" To protect us fr-" Vannaka stopped himself," All I can tell you is the orgin is Digsite, something not meant to be found was found," He waved his hand at the destruction surrounding them," This is nothing compared to what happens if this foolish discovery is not contained,"

Peter glanced to his left where medics were treating Khyren for his critical wounds.

" Could I assist in containing it then?" Peter asked softly.

" I suppose...But from what I have learned little hope exists in this dying world," He weakly smiled and cocked his head back as he took a long drink.

-------------------------------------------------------

" My son; please do not leave your family for a matter that will only take your life," Mezoin, and Al-Kharid buisnessman pleaded to his son.

" I am sorry but whether I go to face this enemy or wait here eventually I would have to face it. What honor would there be in my death coming to me? I must use my skills for a noble cause rather then let others die," Me-drok, Mezoin's son replied.

Me-drok was the greatest swordsman in Al-Kharid. He fought with a red blade he acquired from a shady warrior he defeated in the duel arena and the rusty bronze sword he used as a child. He had become well known when he crushed a vicious nomadic leader who had been considered the greatest swordsman prior to the defeat.

" I understand my son, I will not stop you from pursuing your destiny," Mezoin stepped from Me-droks path and nodded to his son, but letting his head hang low.

" Father, should this challenge should claim my life I ask that you do not grieve but rather enjoy the last days of your life," Me-drok stated selflessly.

" What enemy will you be facing son?" Mezoin asked with curiosity and care in his voice.

Me-drok shuddered.

" I speak not his name, hearing it was burden enough for me. Just the whisper of his name strikes fear into the Gods, even more than it terrifies us, for they have heard from their ancient brothers the extent of his wickedness," Me-drok paused," But please do not bother yourself with these thoughts, pray for my victory instead,"

And with that he pushed through the door into the searing heat of the desert.

----------------------------------------------------------

Darkness covered the cold, damp room. In the shadows a small wretched creature crawled, stuggling to breathe. The musty air entered its lungs and it began to cough,a blessing compared to it's usual ailments. A beam of light shown from a crack in the temples roof, just enough for the being to look down at its torn and weathered hands. It let out a cry of agony and burst into a fit of coughing, tears mingling with it's saliva. A small spider scammpered by catching its attention. Its hand shot out and grasped the minute arachnid. It licked its dry, crusty lips and swallowed the eight legged creature. With a gurgle of glee it hobbled away into the temples deeper chambers.

A rock suddenly shattered drawing the creatures gaze. It had fallen from the area where the light shined. It hastily drew out a primitive dagger, more like a pointed stone. Voices echoed down from above.

" I think we should await the others to proceed any further," A quiet voice said.

"Fool, there will be treasure below if indeed it is a lost temple of God," A louder voice boomed.

"But even so! No doubt there are dangers, " The weaker voice spoke.

Below the disgruntled creature gave a nervous grunt and began banging its dagger against a rock causing a tremendous noise.

The two men above yelled in fear and sprinted off. A roar of victory boomed from the underground temple.

Above the two men were running from the ruins above the temple. A gust impacted them knocking them down.

A figure wielding a long steel sword and a red shield appeared.

"Mercy!" yelled the smaller man as he shielded his face.

The ominous being let out a laugh and helped the man up.As they drew closer the man realized he was none other than Vannaka.

" I supose you were investigating the ruins? I advise against doing such, there are many wicked things there, ancient demons, high priests, many evils no doubt," Vannaka muttered something to the man who winced and began to shake.

" Forgive me! I meant to help the greater good," He bowed his head.

"We have nothing to be sorry for! Let this old warrior go, obviously he is headed to the temple, one should practice what he preaches!" The bulkier man yelled at Vannaka.

Vannaka shook his head and brushed by them.

"Idiot, he should die sooner instead of later and do us a favor!" The man yelled after Vannaka intending for him to hear.

Vannaka let out a laugh and walked to the crack leading into the temple. With a mighty swing of his sword the temple's roof was split open revealing a disgusting chamber. A hideous creature vanished from his sight emitting a screeching noise. Vannaka dropped down and began his pursuit.

"Heh, my last hunt,"


	5. The greatest warrior

Chapter 5: The greatest warrior

Vannaka pounded down the dark halls of the ancient temple, the creatures stench strong in his nose. Blood pounding in his temples, sweat pouring down his brow. He wheeled around a corner, a spider web met his face and he stumbled back. He had reached a large hall, lit by few torches, but even in the limtied light he could see vauge figures shifting in the shadows.

There was a sound of flesh on rock to his left, he abruptly raised his shield, which impacted the vile creatures dagger. It shot back through the air and landed in the shadows.

There was a scamper of feet distancing themself from him.

Vannaka smirked and took a step forward, spotting the creature hiding behind a pillar.

Then the torches in the hall abruptly flared up, illuminating the immense ancient hall. At the end was the creature, who had scampered to the side of a tall, bare, manlike figure with loose black hair and dry, rotting flesh.

" Ah, Vannaka. It's been awhile..." The man spoke in a cool and calm voice, that was heavy with malice.

Vannaka's face tightened into a serious grimace, his eyes drooped.

" I was afraid you were going to be here... But I can tell that this bodies not in a particularly good condition, from it's appearance and the fact you have this weakling fighting for you,"

The man grinned a wicked grin, revealing jagged yellow tinted teeth, " Your right in the fact that this body is near useless, " He reached for a piece of flesh and pulled it off revealing the veins and rotting inards beneath, " But my little sin here is far from weak, surely you've heard whispers of the incarnates of sin,"

Vannaka froze and gazed in terror.

" This incarnate embodies lust, envy, and wrath, the other gluttony, greed, and sloth," The man began to pace about, making gestures as he names each deadly sin.

" Heh," Vannaka forced a smile, " You never were clever enough to find a use for pride,"

The man looked at him with empty eyes, a slight smile spreading across his face.

" You would be wrong there, the third incarnate I recently completed, focused only on pride... And he is most powerful, it will be he who restores me,"

Vannaka clenched his teeth, anger in his eyes, gripping his sword tightly. He shot down the middle of the hall, dust at his feet. He drove the immense steel sword at the rotting figure, who merely smiled, for at that moment the creature shot in front of him and knocked the blade's course off with a swift slash of it's dagger. With a clang Vannaka shot backwards, but already the creature was upon him, aiming for his torso with it's crude dagger. Vannaka let out a cry and brought his sword down through the creature's back and into the ground beneath it as the dagger connected with his right breast.

There was silence as they both held that position. The man slowly approached the two, a cruel smirk on his lips, and mild concern in his eyes.

" It's lust and envy to be like a normal being drives it's wrath, a perfect combination, no?" Even as he spoke the creature forced it'self upright, forcing the enormous steel blade from Vannakas hand, which swiftly grasped his bleeding chest.

The creature groped behind it's back, trying to free the blade from it's back.

" Allow me," The man grasped the handle of the blade and pulled it from the creature. He held it before him admiring the blood glistening on the fine steel," A fine blade, powerful but not overzealous, a shame you had to face such an opponent at your old age,"

The creature drew up to it's full height and let out a grunt, it's eyes turning to Vannaka.

Vannaka backed up, clutching his wound, thinking _my last hunt indeed._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name?" The man at the gate to Digsite requested.

" Peter," Peter responded, marveling at the number of people lining up to gain admitance.

" Just Peter?" The man inquired.

" Yes, just Peter, may I enter now?"

" Hold on," The man drew a book from his pocket and skimmed through it.

" Im sorry but unless you have a valid reason to be here or are on the list of employees you cannot enter," The man said without emotion," Will the next person please step up,"

A thin young man came forth, two sheaths strapped on either side of his waist. The gate gaurd's eyes widened.

" Me-drok! Its a blessing to see you, right through here!" He swung the gate open and extended a welcoming arm.

" The mage comes," Me-drok told the gaurd firmly.

"What do you mean? What mage?"

" Peter," Me-drok said gesturing towards Peter," Is a mage,"

"Of course, Im sorry for our...Misunderstanding. You may pass,"

Peter grabbed at Me-drok's shoulder. In a flash a long vicious blade was pressed against his cheek.

" Er, I was just going to say thank you," Peter replied despite his shock.

" Forgive me," Me-drok sheathed his sword," It is instinct. Oh and no need to thank me,"

Peter nodded in acknowledgement and began to push his way through the crowds. As he drew further east he came to a large building that was overflowing with people. After forcing his way inside he saw that there were groups of archeologists gathered around a large table.

"Get out get out!" A voice booms above the murmer of the room. A poorly dressed, dirty man brushed by Peter, woman waving an ancient staff hot on his track.

" Blasted thief!" The woman yelled in fury.

" Let it go Miranda," A small man said," He only stole a goblin fossil, nothing important,"

" You!" Miranda yelled at Peter," Get out we dont want anyone that cant contribute to our research in here,"

" Yes o-" Peter began but was cut off by a loud noise.

" He's here!" A man yelled and the room grew silent.

From the doorway a cloaked man strode in, an odd shaped object concealed on his head. Two spikes jutted from the shoulder area but were covered by fabric.

He walked to the table and spoke to the head researcher.

"Ello," He spoke with a calm near emotionless voice.

" My leige it is most wonderful to have you here," The leader spoke with great respect.

A long silence followed.

" Erm I suppose you'll be wanting to investigate the temple,"

The man nodded and was hastily escorted from the building.

" Who was that?" Peter asked Miranda.

" Him! You dont know who he is?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

" Im sorry no I dont, why is he important?"

" Important? I cant believe you never heard of the great Zezima, they say he is the greatest warrior in all the world."

" Well...Thats very intresting but whats this temple that man was talking about?"

" Its...Wait why dont you know? Its the reason everyones here!"

" I just dont, I came here on behalf of a friend, please elaborate me about it,"

" Very well... In ancient texts, some found in tombs others in the dark wilderness...They spoke of something that lay in Digsite. Several escavations failed, but then Zezima found a relic under one of our dig sites. We translated it and it revealed to us the location of the buried temple, the temple that is said to contain the tool to liberate all of Runescape," Miranda took a breath and continued," You see supposedly a traitor God resides in the temple who has the power to change the entire world. They say his name is Zaros,"

Peters eyes grew dark. He slumped forward in disbelief.

" You cannot escavate the temple, or we all will perish. Zaros is not a loving God. He is a fiend to be feared and to hide from, one to seal not release. If he sleeps within the temple I say let it remain that way,"

Miranda gave Peter a synical look. Peter stared back with determination.

Suddenly there was a lound bang as a door swung open.

" Whats going on here?" A digger yelled to the figures entering the room.

" Make way! Its Vannaka!" One of the men entering the room yelled frantically.

Peter looked away from Miranda and saw Vannaka, bloody and deformed, his shield cleaved in two, the chunks embedded in his arm, and his sword sticking through his chest...


	6. Swordsman's fury

Chapter 6: Swordsman's fury

" We found him this way at the temples entrance," A man muttered sadly.

" I told you this would happen! That temples and evil place! We cannot go into those cursed grounds!" Peter yelled at Miranda.

" Quiet! _WE_ will choose to proceed with the temples excavation or not! A mage cannot comprehend the secrets that may lie within the stone walls," Miranda replied sharply.

" Very well... But remember this: It is not my affair when you and your friends meet a disturbing end as Vannaka did," Peter said in a cruel voice," For all I care you can rot in HELL!" And with that Peter struck Miranda in the face with the palm of his right hand. She fell back, shocked that the heated conversation had come to violence.

" Peter stop!" Me-Drok who had seen the attack from outside lunged at him and grabbed his arms to keep him from attacking again.

" Let me go!" Peter roared as he struggled in vain to escape Me-Drok's powerful arms.

Miranda shakily got to her feet and stared at Peter in disbelief.

" KILL HIM HE'S LOST IT!" Miranda screamed at Me-Drok.

" No he doesnt deserve death, I understand how it is to lose a cherished one," Me-drok replied calmly.

" I said let me go," Peter muttered quietly, but menacingly to Me-drok.

Me-Drok instinctively whipped out his blade, releasing Peter but with the blade's tip to his neck.

In turn Peter held up his right hand, runestones clutched in it, in the general direction of Me-Drok. Both stared closely at each other, waiting for the attack. The room stood still as the two faced each other. Me-Drok's gaze shifted to Peter's hand, trying to identify the runes were clasped within its fingers. Peter saw the warrior's eyes move and with lightning fast reflexes clasped both hands over the long red blade. There was a blinding flash that lasted all of two seconds. When Me-Drok could see again he realized several things. In his hands, in place of his magnifigant sword was a large amount of coins. And now in place of Peter was air.

" Curse it!" Me-Drok screamed as he cast the gold pieces to the ground, clearly having perfered his blade.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked along catherby beach, remembering Khyren, who not so long ago had walked with him on these shores. Despite disagreements they had, Peter still missed him to a great extent, wishin once more they could travel together. Fishers walked by him offering fish for a reasonable price, he simply walked by them not caring for seafood, or any food for that matter. Walking past the ranger's shop he spied a large bow identical to Khyren's. Peter entered the shop and examined the bow carefully. He noticed many knotches in the wood and confirmed his suspision that it was indeed Khyren's treasured bow. He looked at the store owner who's back was turned, fletching arrow shafts. He quickly seized the bow and ran out the door with it. His motivation was not money but the knowledge that Khyren would not wish for someone other than himself to use the weapon. Peter ran all the way to Seer's village, knowing that the store's owner would realize the bow was missing and most likely search for the theif.

As he entered the ruined village a mysterious feeling that made his skin crawl washed over him. He felt as if an unseen presense was watching him, a feeling he could not stand. Despite being uncomfortable he trudged on towards the patch of dirt that was Khyren's resting place. He placed the bow down upon it and said a prayer to Guthix. The creeping malice Peter had detected appeared behind him, and although he didnt see it he sensed it right on his heels. Peter spun around and prepared to attack but was met with an unexpected sight.

Before him stood a faint shadow of the mage, Kollodin. He was

in his human form and was staring at the Khyren's grave.

" You..." Peter began staring at Kollodin with fury. But before Peter could say anything Kollodin spoke.

" I understand you anger but do not vent it on me, although I have caused much pain and was trying to cause more I realize now that I was a fool, one who desired power and nothing more," Kollodin spoke in an extremely calm voice," I met my end at your and Vannaka's hands, such a defeat proves i am not worthy to run the mage arena...Or live. If I could not eliminate my connections to Zaff and eliminate those that knew about his crimes I am also not worthy to be called a magician, for we are supposed to be wise and powerful," Kollodin seemed sad and gentle, something completely uncharachteristic.

" Your a murderer and a scumbag, leave this place now," Peter growled at Kollodin's spirit.

" Yes I am both of those but I have an offer... You are a mage with great power... Greater perhaps than mine when I was your age. So I was wondering if you would like to take over management of the Mage Arena.

I obviously no longer can and you look like you need a God staff, presumably of Guthix,"

" I have heard of this arena and also heard of the disturbing tournaments held there. It would be an honor to run such a place... Nevertheless I would be a fool to accept an offer from a mad man who most likely is plotting my destruction," Peter stood and walked past the spirit.

" Tell me... Why do you care if you live or die? All the people you care about are gone and those that live cannot understand you and thus despise you. There is no hope to balance this cruel world.And there is no hope that without the power of your God that you will survive much longer... And for Zamorak's sake why would I break an already broken man?" Kollodin spoke as Peter vanished into the distance," I simply wouldnt..."


	7. Gluttony

Chap 7: Gluttony

After Peter escaped Me-Drok he had sat on the examiners rooftop under the bright sky, staring at the temple that was being noisly dug up. Feelings of unease flowed through his body like blood through his veins, he knew what Peter said was true all too well. He knew that a common fate would befall all of Runescape's citizens should everyone in it not realize this truth. This would be, as he knew, his one chance to face an enemy who he could fight to the death, without holding back or having any remorse. Day turned to night, the escavators lit torches and the swordsman continued staring out over the land, feeling the dark aura all the more now. The distant sky growled with thunder. Lightning licked the horizon with vicious power. Me-Drok looked around nervously, he had felt a subtle change in the earth although he was not on it directly. He felt it begin to wane beneath him and around him. The air seemed to grow ridgid and unmoving, almost suffocating. Me-Drok remained cool and breathed steadily. Then the changes amplified to a much larger scale. Energy crackled in the air and the ground began to give way. The clouds had begun to gather right over the region and the lightning was striking the ground and several trees giving off a large cracking sound. The aura intensified and Me-Drok realized the immense danger he was in. Instantly he leaped backwards from the building, continued running south over fences, rocks any boundary that was in his way. The final result of the metamorphosis was heard and felt as he leaped over a fence. A forceful explosion resonated around the entire region, even at a distance Me-Drok was sent like a rag doll several feet through the air, landing in a crumpled heap on his face. He looked up but found that his neck was to damaged to raise it much, he felt something wedged in his back but his arms felt to heavy to pull it out. His eyelids felt as though they were a hundred pounds. With a groan his hand went limp and he sunk into unconciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------

" My students wont come, they have been taught of the ancient spells, and know well that this foe will sport them, even if being accompanied by the Legend guilds members and their powerful vizier," Wizard Distentor said to Radimus Erkle. They were seated in Radimus' quarters in the legends guild.

" Don't worry, your mages will assist us, and if they dont they wont be able to forgive themself when the eastern lands fall, be sure they realize how much we need them at this time," And with that Radimus stood," I must rally the Legends, atleast we do not hide from our foes,"

" Your right... We dont face our foes, but only when we realize that doing so would lead to our inevitable death, even heroes can be afraid," Distentor drew out four runes and teleported away as Radimus muttered, " But a man who would'nt die for a cause has no reason to live,"

---------------------------------------------------------

Varrock stood still; for a number of reasons. One being the fact that most of the populus had migrated to Digsite, the second being that those who remained had been rattled by a shattering explosion. It had shaken the area and the noise carried all the way to Faladors western walls. A shockwave had spread throughout the area shattering many windows and awakening all who slept. People stayed within their homes, fearing whatever had cause the blast. And rightfully so, for it had begun to draw less than savory beings towards it. Goblins, imps, and ogres had started to arrive at the site of the explosion: The temple. Smoke still rose from the ground but it could be clearly seen that the temple was now completely uncovered from the earth. It had the look of a mangled skeleton. The entrance appeared to be a mouth, jagged teeth above and below. Its walls seemed like ribs covering the delicate interior. In place of Digsite was a smoldering wasteland littered with bodies and pieces of buildings.

Me-Drok stood with great difficulty and stared at the scene in dismay. Creatures he had never seen had grouped around the enormous temple. They seemed to be waiting for something. He couldnt tell in the darkness but it appeared that the teethlike gate was opening. From within the shadows he saw a hint of a figure emerging from the gate. He could only make it out because it seemed to be darker than the shadows that surrounded it. He shuddered and sank down behind a rock. He reached to his back and removed the large plank that had been stuck there. He gave a sigh and stared at the beautiful, but now tainted sky, questioning if there really were Gods to look out for them or if he was all alone. As the shrieks of Goblins and Banshees rang out it seemed as if there wasnt a single good force in the world. A part of him wanted to cast his blade through his heart and end the suffering. But he knew this was the cowards way out, not the swordsmans. He stood and pulled his small rusty sword from his belt. He turned and faced the darkness, now slightly illuminated by torches and let out a scream of pain, pride, and anger. The group of monsters shifted towards Me-Drok and let out a far louder roar that would have struck fear into almost any other man. But not Me-Drok, for he was already charging towards them with fury burning in his eyes. His speed was remarkarble, nearly untrackable, and it wasnt long before he was upon the fiends. His sword glided gracefully through two goblins sending the others into a frenzy. Banshees swarmed around him and started screaming, and although his ears burned he disposed of them with a few slashes of his blade.

The monsters backed away and formed a circle about him. A gargantuan rotun figure stepped forth. It resembled a man but was far greater, it's mouth wide open, letting saliva drip crudely down it's flabby chin. It stared at him, a greedy glare in it's pupiless eyes. And with a clumsy movement it let loose a punch, which missed by a great distance, smashing instead into the earth. Me-Drok shot under it's massive arm and flipped forward, landing on it's arm and sliced deeply into it. In a fraction of a second Me-Drok was on his back, the giant glutton flailing about wrecklessly. It grasped an ogre in it's hand, forcing it into it's immense, open mouth. It gazed back, it's wound now replaced with a scar.

Me-Drok's eyes widdened in horror. _One of the sins..._

The fiend unleashed an assault of spastic and unpredicatable moves at Me-Drok, who could not get close enough for an attack. The glutton attacked with a swift uppercut, opening up it's left side. He shot forward, driving his bronze blade deep in. It let out a miserable gurgle and shot it's left elbow down, directly into his left shoulder, cracking it. He winced but forced himself to drive the blade all the way into his foe. It's eyes buldges as it vomited up a massive amount of blood and bodily fluids, which showered over Me-Drok, dripping through his hair, over his brow, and rolling off his face onto the earth bellow.

But even as the beast fell the spears, screams and attacks of trolls, ogres, banshees, and goblins began to wear on him. A well placed spear struck his right arm and he fell, releasing his sword. But as he hit the ground he saw a reassuring sight. He smiled in victory as he crashed into the ground.


	8. The test of balance

Chap 8: The test of balance

The ranks of the enemy fell almost instantly before the unrelenting explosions detonating about the temple. Trolls collapsed on goblins, flames fell from the sky scorching the landscape and burning those it struck. The remaining creatures looked about in panic for the assailant. Suddenly a particullarly large hobgoblin let out a cry and waved its spear far to the north west. There a figure stood, a raised staff in his right hand. All the creatures turned to face him. Waves of flames burned away the fiends as they rushed towards him.

Peter smiled as he drew out several more runes and obliterated another group of clustered monsters. Only a dozen or so monsters remained, and they were fleeing east to the darkness of Morte Myre in complete disarray. Peter gave a casual laugh and strode towards the temple. Me-Drok layed nearby unconcious, Peter glanced at him briefly but quickly passed on towards the gaping entrance. As soon as his foot passed inside, a human like creature leaped at him with a stone dagger in hand.

Normally the dagger would have stabbed and killed him, but not on this day. Peter stepped slightly backwards, causing the creature to glide past uselessly. It hit the ground, it's head instantly looking at Peter with a enraged look in it's eyes. It shot forward with insurpassable speed, it's dagger aimed at Peter's throat. But as the dagger came within inches of impact a giant purple claw tore forth from the ground and crushed the attacker instantly. It's dagger fell to the ground and shattered at peters feet. And with that he turned to the darkness and walked in.

----------------------------------------------------------

Voices echoed through the temples halls, few seeming human. They spoke of madness and hatred, betrayal and corruption, and of the times when gods walked the earth. Shadows moved in the darkness peering at the young man walking down the halls of the damned temple. As he drew deeper the voices grew louder and the shadows reached towards him, drawing back only inches away from his face.

Abruptly the voices vanished, the shadows drew away, and torches began to line the halls. The halls grew wider and Peter could see an opening at the end of the hall and prepared runes in his hand. As he grew nearer he saw what was in the room. It was dark, and cavelike, skulls littered the room and a large throne at its center, sitting in it was a figure clad in black robes, a cat was curled contently in its lap. Peter leaped through the door and held up his staff. However instead of his foe being crushed by a large claw, a spiral of energy curled around him and bound him where he stood. A laugh echoed around the room.

" Im shocked, you managed coming this far without going mad or turning back... So tell me, did you come here just to die? Do you really have no point to live?"

" Do you have any point to live? Do any of us?" Peter coldly replied.

" Exactly my point," The figure removed his hood has he spoke these words.

" You!" Peter yelled as he discovered the mans identity.

Zezima picked the cat up and laughed in a knowing tone, having expected such an exclamation. He grabbed a huge warspear from beside the throne in his left hand and swung it at Peter viciously.

Peter, who's binds had faded, dodged and launched a blast of water wich splashed in his foes face. Zezima swung out his spear and struck Peter who was rolling away. Peter was barely struck but the blow tore his chest nonetheless. Zezima hurtled towards Peter and thrust again, this time with a forward strike. Peter looked for a weak point in his style but couldnt find one and was forced to dodge. Peter fumbled for his runes and raised his staff. Zezima, realizing what he was attempting, drove his spear into the ground, then launched himself into the air so the claw missed completely. Peter looked in the air and saw what he was waiting for, an opening. He raised his hands and shot a wave of fire into Zezima's stomach. Zezima fell towards the ground and collapsed in a smoking heap. Peter raised his staff and took out the runes he needed. The claws closed in around the heap however instantly Peter realized something was wrong. Nothing but ash remained.

" Boo!" Zezima was behind him, instantly Peter was smashed over the head with the spear. He fell and rolled away, pushed himself to his feet and prepared to fire another spell. Without warning the spear was flung toward him it hit his right arm and continued to sail by until it collided with the wall. Peter yelled in pain and fell backwards. Zezima charged forward at an alarming rate and unleashed a flurry of left arm punches into Peter face and stomach.He and his runes hit the ground and rolled across the floor of the large room. Zezima drew out a dagger and brought it down with all his might. Upon impact on Peter's chest his rib cage broke and blood spurted out. He held it in for a moment, as blood leaked out slowly. Peters body relaxed as Zezima drew the short blade out.

" Excellent work..." A dark voice said," You didnt need to toy with him though,"

" It was'nt as easy as it looked, he was annoying I'll say, and he hit me a few times," Zezima said to the cat who was still being held in his right hand.

" Well, this is a testament to the strength of Pride," The cat said proudly to itself," This body grows uncomfortable, it's a shame I had to manifest such a small form for the ritual,"

Zezima glanced down at it briefly, then his eyes returned to the broken body of Peter, admiring what he had created.

" Speaking of which, we should head to the ritual chamber, and take advantage of having no distractions,"

Zezima nodded and turned to the opening to the back of the throne, glancing once more at Peter's corpse.


	9. The four brothers

Chap 9: The four brothers

Me-Drok had thought he was dead, he believed the voices he heard to be those of angels and that the large man like figure before him was one of Guthix's servants. But he soon realized that it was Radimus Erkle, treating his wounds.

" Ahhh you awake, its an honor to meet you once more Me-Drok, at first we thought you were dead," Radimus said as he gestured to twenty members of the legend's guild," Sadly these are the only of my men who were brave enough to come, the cowards from the mage guild refused our plea, they fear the foe we must face, and rightfully so..."

" There is one mage here... He is known as Peter... I saw him as I collapsed, I cant say for sure but I believe he killed all the beasts whos corpses you you see, I also believe he has gone into the temple to confront Zaros,"

" Im sorry but if he indeed challenged the god Zaros, who once dwarfed the gods we worship in this age then this 'Peter' is dead, even if Zaros is in a weakened state," Radimus spoke sadly.

" I know... I dont think he expected to live through this day, much like myself," Me-Drok said as he stood.

" I dont know why your stalling Radimus, we need to stop Zaros before he reaches out his hand and seizes victory," One of the legends said nervously.

And with those words Me-Drok vanished into the temples darkness.

" Now that..." Radimus said as he turned to the legends," That is a warrior," and he too followed Me-Drok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the darkness they pushed, lies being wispered to them from the darkness, nameless fears cursing those that passed. The steel hearts of the Legends and their leader did not falter nor did the swordsman's as they continued into the forboding darkness.

Then they suddenly came to an enourmous room, a blood stained spear stuck in a wall near the entrance. Ashes and burn marks were also found on the floors and walls. A body lay crumpled in the middle of the mess, it was covered in blood and runes lay about it. Me-Drok knew who it was. He bowed his head and muttered a prayer to Guthix.

" I never thought of you as a religious man," Radimus said quietly to Me-Drok.

" Peter was, he died fighting for balance in Guthix's name. And for that he deserves a prayer,"

Me-Drok turned back to Peter's body and let out a cry of anger and anguish.

" Me-Drok, it may be hard to let go but-"

" QUIET! Im not letting go im taking in all the anger I can, I'll be sure the one whom did this to Peter will die," Me-Drok seemed as if he was on fire.

He grasped his sword and swung it. As it grazed the ground sparks flew from it.

" Lets go," Me-Drok said emotionlessly.

They began walking to the exit of the huge room. Radimus eyed his group wearily, for he saw fear and weakness in them. As they exited the room they realized they were at their destination already.

They now stood in a utterly massive domelike room. In the center was a man sized spike, on the farthest wall was a human shaped indent in the wall. There was a groove in the floor leading from the spike to the indent in the wall. Bats fluttered around the ceiling, shadows of warriors long dead walked around in the darkness near the edge of the circular room. Standing next to the spike was a black figure wearing robes that seemed like shadows. He held a cat in his right arm.

Me-Drok sprinted towards his enemy and prepared to attack. As his blade swung down three shadow warriors attacked him from three sides knocking him backwards.

" I'll only take a second," Zezima said as Me-Drok cut through the warriors.

Zezima raised the cat up and plunged it through the spike with great force. The black cats body went limp and Zezima turned to Me-Drok as if he had dont nothing.

" So you think you'll fare better than that mage? Surely you must have see-" Me-Drok had nearly connected with Zezima's face. Zezima ducked and took out Me-Droks legs with a sweep of his own. The members of the Legends guild advanced but were instantly attacked by a swarm of shadow warriors, who seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in tourturing them.

Me-Drok extended an arm and broke his fall by pushing up and propelling himself into the air. Zezima leaped upwards and prepared to attack but recieved a foot in the face. Me-Drok landed and drew out his weapon. He swung it at Zezima who seemed to be operating despite the blow to his face. He dodged the blow and thrust a fist at Me-Drok who brought his blade up suddenly into it. A loud scream echoed throughout the chamber. Zezima's right hand had been severed, and landed uselessly on the ground. Me-Drok swung the blade again and recieved a kick in the stomach. As he keeled over Zezima brought his right elbow down upon Me-Drok's back. He nearly collapsed but forced himself to stay on his feet. Zezima, clearly determined to break this will and brought his knee into Me-Drok's face. Me-Drok swung his blade blindly and clipped Zezima's stomach.

" I have no time for this foolishness," Zezima hissed and kicked Me-Drok five feet backwards. As he hit the ground Zezima turned and ran to the human indent in the wall.

Zezima climbed into it and relaxed all his muscles. Me-Drok climbed to his feet and watched Zezima in wonder.

" STOP HIM!" Radimus roared from behind a wave of shadow warriors.

Me-Drok then saw the blood from the cat trickling through the indent in the ground towards zezima. It was nearly upon him. Although he didnt understand what would happen if it reached him he knew no doubt it would be bad.

He was dashing as fast as he could but realized to his horror he could'nt stop it. As the blood touched Zezima hundreds of sharp needles emerged from the wall and went through his body. His body began to convulse and deform, in moments he didnt even seem human but rather a blob of convulsing flesh and muscle, with veins bursting and sticking out all over. Pentegrams they had'nt been able to see in the darkness lit up in a purple glare. The chamber began to seem alive, the bony walls began to become fleshier and contracted.

" We need to get out!" Me-Drok yelled to Radimus. Radimus nodded and pulled back. Me-Drok followed, pushing through the shadow warriors. As they ran from the temple the passages grew smaller and pulsated. As Radimus, Me-Drok ,and some of the legends guilds members escaped from the temple it seemed to give a heave. They turned and faced it. Now instead of a skeleton a massive humanlike form was before them. It heaved and shrunk, unearthly sounds escaping from within. It's skeletal mouth slammed shut, crushing those unfortunate few inside. Then with a great sigh it shrunk into a shape about the size of a ogre with the looks of a human. As it stood it could be seen that it had long black hair, a lean and muscular body, however most noticable was its eyes. They were black with a small but furious red pupil. It stroked its hair with hands sporting catlike claws.

For a moment Me-Drok lost all hope, he knew what he stood before. Radimus stared at the demonic being helplessly.

" As you can see... My body is my temple, quite literally," Zaros spoke with words that stung like a dagger.

Radimus, blinded by grief, dashed forth and swung his blade vainly at Zaros. The sword didnt come within a foot of him. He had been sliced in half by a swift swipe of Zaros' arm. The members of the legends guild slumped hopelessly, they stared at Radimus' upper half in horror as it crashed uselessly against the earth.

" Im glad you all could be here to witness one of your own betraying you. And do you know why you fabled hero backstabbed you? Because he was BORED! After all his abilites were mastered, all lands explored, he felt his existence was petty for what else was there to do, and thus I came to him giving him the offer to turn from creation, for it had bored him, and assist the greatest act of destruction. Naturally he accepted, for he had no conceivable reason to live, Isnt that just priceless!" Zaros laughed, " Your Gods were too kind, they didnt even bother trying to see if I survived their attack. Im also surprised they didnt notice me in my manisfestations, feline and otherwise. I had always thought they were closely watching over their world,"

There was a moment of silence. Me-Drok slumped to his knees and collapsed on his face. The legends looked more afraid than ever. Without warning Zaros attacked. A large purple explosion tore through them instantly, killing them all.

Zaros picked Me-Drok from the ground, holding him up with his index and middle finger under his chin and held him in the air.

" You almost stopped me you know, You came so close to killing my 'pride', my one shot at completion," Zaros laughed and drew his other hand back. Then, before he could end Me-Drok's life a flaming claw came from beneath him and a bolt of lightning from above. Zaros, although unharmed dropped Me-Drok in surprise. Nearby stood ghostlike renditions of Peter, Kollodin, and Khyren.

" You've had your fun Zaros," The three spoke, almost as one," Now give up, theres no need to destroy this world again,"

Zaros grinned, his grin became a smile, and that smile turned to an open mouth emitting deafening laughter.

" You truely are fools! To think that I would give into you! You don't even give a logical reason so I should'nt destroy, wheras I can" Zaros rose from the ground, " _Death is the ultimate liberation,"_

And with that he raised his left arm and a massive explosion shook Morte Myre. He raised his right and in a great purple explosion Varrock stood no more.

The trio leaped into the air after him and began launching spells after him. Flame, lightning, and claws, none connected. Guthix yelled through his embodiment of Peter's form.

" Rethink what your doing! It is madness!"

Khyren fired the flames of Zamorak towards Zaros and barely struck him. Zaros swung both of his arms together causing a massive explosion in the center of the three.

" No," he smirked, " It's the purest form of sanity,"

Kollodin hit the ground hard but stood and fired yet another spell off.

" My brother! How I've waited for this!" Zaros yelled at Kollodin and fell towards him, hitting the spell and continuing past, wreathed in flames, then smashing into Kollodin.

" Leave this world scum!" Zamorak spoke as Kollodin struck Zaros. Khyren leaped from where he had fallen and charged into Zaros knocking him off balance. As he fell Peter summoned a claw of Guthix wich consumed Zaros.

Zaros let out a cry of pain and launched a spell of his own making at Peter, who dodged it and sent off another spell. Zaros leaped out of the way. However the gods could see he was in pain.

" Hes weakened do it now!" Kollodin yelled to Peter.

Peter raised his right hand and smiled.

" You have something of my hosts," He said smugly.

Zaros' eyes widened in horror as his chest split open. Peter's staff of Guthix tore from within his chest and flew into Peter's hand.

As Zaros fell, a final, terrible outburst of energy, greater than any force mustered before had tore forth from him, which passed over the area around him, consuming everything and destroying his brother's vessel's of flesh.

Zaros fell and lay on the ground for hours next to Me-Drok. He stood slowly however, his chest horribly damaged, even being a God he still was hurt, almost beyond repair. However he was satisfied, having driven off his brothers for the time being, and scarred the land for eons no doubt.

Without a warning Me-Drok stood, an undescribable look in his eyes, he swung around and pressed his back firmly to Zaros' bloody chest. He raised his blade and brought it through his own stomach and into Zaros'. With a disbelieving look, Zaros' body relaxed, the redness in his eyes expanded, appearing almost beautiful. _Death is the ultimate liberation._

-------------------------------------------------------------

The old man stopped speaking for a moment and bowed his head.

" What happened next?" One of his grand-children eagerly asked.

The mans head rose once again and he spoke," Even the wisest could not answer that, I could never explain in words you could understand sadly, maybe one day...Long from now you'll feel something similar," His eyes lowered to his side, where a rusty sword rested. He stroked it and bowed his head once more. His Grand-Children asked yet another question, but he no longer cared about worldly things and closed his eyes for a final time.

END


	10. FAQ'S and junk

For those of you who have messaged me on aim(gromeprix), I will answer a few questions.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE WHOLE STORY YET**

Q. I noticed you took the charachters and clothing styles from the game and put it into your story, are there other easter eggs?

A. Yes, I have some obvious ones and some very subtle ones, but I'll let you figure it out.

Q. The chronicles is a good story, have you written any other stories?

A. Im actually writing a massive trilogy that should be published in a year! I write alot of short stories on the side and draw sometimes.

Q. What inspired this story?

A. Well, I was twelve and at that time the Ruenscape commnity was declining. I took the problems in the community, and what the game used to feel like it and incarnated it into a realistic feeling story.

Q. Theres alot of runescape stories, but you dont seem to like most... Why?

A. Im biased against stories that feel like a game, or are written as if it is in a game, Im sorry Im sure alot of people like your story but I prefer realistic feeling tales.

Q. Is this the only part of the Ruenscape chronicles?

A. No, there is actually several related works. I wrote a story that details Me-Drok's, Khyren's, and Peter's past. Mainly the war of Al-Kharid where Me-Drok defeated the, at the time, 'greatest swordsman'. There's two sequel's one about Karamaja, though I don't want to ruin anything, and another about the wilderness and Falador, though that one probally wont be published on this site because it's extremely graphic and inappropriate.

Q. Omg it ended too fast!

A. Theres many reasons why the ending is that way, and the reason we revisit Me-Drok in the final paragraph is because I wan't you to know he lived his battle and had a full life, and grandkids.

Q. Your an idiot, you used Zezima in your story, so lame.

A. Theres an immense reason why I did this: I had to. He embodied exactly what I needed, re read the story and all the talking, it will make PERFECT sense.

Q. Omg are all the god's dead! Idiot! Wtf

A. No, if you pay attention, their physical avatar's(KollodinZamorak, PeterGuthix, Khyren Saradomin) were destroyed, but he God's themselves only weakened but far from dead. As for Zaros, well, based off what you've read I hope you can tell.

Q. What's up with the big and small creature? And why is Zezima called pride!

A. First of all, the seven deadly sins are envy, lust, pride, gluttony, wrath, sloth, and greed. Zaros took these, forming originally two 'sins' and eventually three and originally used Wrath, lust, and envy to make the small miserable creature, which desires to be free of it's lord and have a normal life as a human, it's envy and lust for this fuels its wrath, which fuels its fighting prowess. He used gluttony, sloth, and greed to create an immense beast which craves to eat, and benefits from doing so. As said when Vannaka and Zaros are talking pride was useless before( If you give something just pride it would just be stuck up and overconfident and be useless) but the third incarnate he did not create, just embodied pride in Zezima(though he wrongfully claims to have created), and Zezima indeed used the pride to his power, thus he is called pride because he is the third sin.

Q. I was saddened when Vannaka died... But who killed him? The creature or Zaros?

A. I don't give much proof, but I will offer two scenarios, in my mind the first one is what happened but if you want to beleive what you want. Scenario 1. The creature fought and defeated Vannaka, and Zaros dealt the final blow with the steel two hander. Scenario 2. The two fought and the creature somehow got the blade, finishing him, or killed him and Zaros cast the blade through his body in spite.


	11. Preview of sequel

Chapter 1: Of stone and fire

" Get that lantern down here, I think we found ourselves something!" Phil yelled up to Elenna, his wife and partner on this expedition. Elenna cautiosly made her way down the dark and dangerous ledge to her husband and held the lantern over the edge. Although the light was dim it caught on many objects and reflected, illuminating the entire expanse of darkness below them. There was a drop, a cylinder almost, that went straight down for a terrible distance and ended at a point where it became terribly dark abruptly. However what they could see was rock, and embedded in the rock were many stones, some appeared to be purple and others dark. There were some lesser gems such as ruby and sapphire in small quantity about aswell.

"Phil... That's... That's Onyx! And so much of it!" Elenna yelled, her voice echoing into the void below her.

"Yes.. and dragonstone," Phil said quietly, beside himself in awe.

Elenna hastily edged closer to the edge and groped at a large onyx. She drew out her chisel and struck the rocks about it to break it loose, each time it struck the stone a loud echoing clang ran through the vast drop below, and the pieces of stone that were broke off fell down, clinking against other stones on it's way down. After several strikes the onyx came loose and Elenna rose.

" Look Phil... It is... I can't believe it!" She yelled, holding the black stone in her slender hands. She continued gazing at it for moments then went to get more stones. Phil remained standing, silent, for he had noticed something on the far wall, of the cavern. There was three shadows, or what appeared to be shadows, imprinted on the wall, in a posture suggesting that they were cowering, and one seemed to be fleeing. He eyes them wearily, knowing well they could not be shadows of someone else in the cavern, for they were unmoving and the light would not have been sufficient to create such vivid shadows. He lowered his head and glanced at his wife who had gathered three more stones. He casually edged towards her.

" Elenna, it will be quite dark in a few hours, I think it would be best if we, took our leave and resumed our work tommorow morning,"

" Are you mad?" Elenna exclaimed prying off another onyx," Each of these is enough to feed us for years, and each one upon that is enough to lead a care free life! For all we know tommorow these will be gone!"

" You know they will be here tommorow as well as I do," Phil gave her a skeptical look.

"Fine, atleast let me get one more though," She said, and turned to wrench out a massive onyx.

She made three strikes, on the third the stone broke free and fell, she reached out her hand to catch it and fell after it, screaming. Phil swiftly lunged after her and grabbed her around the waist with his right arm, and grabbed ahold of a rock to hold onto with his left. The onyx fell into the dark and there were many echoing crashes. Elenna screamed as she swayed back and forth. Phil slowly hoisted her up, but even as he did he heard something. A slight shift in stones far below them, a grunt of sorts followed and then what sounded like the crash of many rocks against rock, headed closer and closer. A red light appeared far below them, and it's source followed. Phil was so horrified, so utterly shocked and afraid of this that without hesitation he released Elenna, the woman he had loved since he was young, she whom he had children with and spent every day for twenty six years with. She fell towards the light and let out a final, bitter cry of anguish.

Phil stumbled away from the pit, running towards the tunnel he had come from with winged speed. Yet behind him he felt the malice approaching, from the depths of the gem encrusted cylinder. He climbed up through the tunnel madly, saliva involuntarily pouring from his mouth, sweat coating his skin. Blinded by the sweat in his mouth and choking on his own saliva he tripped over a jagged stone and landed on it, tearing out a fair section of his calf. He let out a howl, like a beast and clawed his way onward, cutting his fingers and cracking some of his nails upward. Hearing the clash of stones behind him, Phil forced himself onto his left leg and began limping away, grasping at the wall for balance with his bleeding hands. However now he came to the portion of the tunnel which was most treacherous, rocky, jagged walls. In a mad adrenaline fueled dash Phil sprinted forth, with all of his will, his pinky was severed on the cruel rock walls, a trail of blood on the wall where his hand had been travelling. However even as it seemed he would collapse, he saw an opening in the tunnel, which led to a cavern with many tunnels branching out. He fell out of the tunnel and looked around desperately, looking for the closest tunnel. He selected one to his right and stumbled forth, but fell striking his face against the hard ground. Blood came forth from his shattered nose and he spat out three teeth which had been knocked out. Yet still, although his vision was blinded by blood and sweat he forced himself onward. He had almost reached the tunnel when a force blew out the tunnel he had just exited. The same light from the tunnel flooded the room. Phil crawled on, grinding his elbows against the ground to push himself onward. His left elbow's skin peeled away and the bone grinded against stone causing intense pain. Phil fell and rolled onto his back. He saw once more that which he had seen in the casm. His eyes bulged in horror, his mouth opened to scream but no scream came forth, just a faint wimper. His flesh peeled as it drew closer. With each booming step he charred more and more, and at last he was no more, just a shadow of what he once was, an imprint of his shape on the ground, etched out in ashes.


End file.
